Pittacus Lore (Elder)
Pittacus Lore redirects here. If you meant Pittacus Lore the title, click here. If you meant the author, click here. Pittacus Lore was the leader of the Elders on Lorien. He was the most powerful Garde of all and the leader of the Elders. He used to be best friends with Setrákus Ra. He is thought to be dead from his wounds on Earth after visiting Malcolm Goode. Appearance During Legacy's vision that was shown to all the Garde, we can see Pittacus. Ella describes him to be a little shorter than Setrákus Ra but more handsome with dirty blonde hair. Though this was his description when he was a teenager, since he can copy Aeternus, it is unlikely his appearance changed much. Personality Pittacus was very kind. He cared for everyone on Lorien and fought to protect them. He also shared close care for Setrákus Ra's wife, Celwe. Known Legacies * 'Telekinesis - '''Like all Garde, Pittacus Lore could move objects with his mind. * '''Enhancement - '''All Garde possess enhanced physical strength, speed, senses, reflexes, and endurance. * '''Lumen - '''The ability to generate and manipulate fire. Pittacus showed this when he was on the beach with Setrákus Ra and he created a dancer out of fire in the palm of his hand. It is unknown if he actually developed this Legacy or copied it with his Ximic. * '''Ximic - '''The ability to memorize and copy any Legacy the user witnessed. This is the Legacy that makes Pittacus Lore the most powerful Garde. It is said to be the rarest Legacy of all. **'Aeternus - 'The ability to revert back into any age that the user has or would have lived. It is described as a different Legacy that the user is born with. An ability, much like Enhancement. Pittacus copied this Legacy from Loridas with his Ximic. **'Dreynen - 'The ability to temporarily charge an object with an energy that temporarily takes away Legacies. Pittacus copied this Legacy from Setrákus Ra with his Ximic. **'Miras - 'The ability to transfer a Legacy the user wields to another being. It is unknown who he copied this Legacy from or if he developed it himself. **'Avex - 'The ability to fly at supersonic speeds. One could also levitate with this ability instead of using the "shaky" levitation of Telekinesis. It is unknown who he copied this Legacy from or if he developed it himself. **'Glacen - 'The ability to create and manipulate ice into any form. Pittacus shows he has this Legacy when he prepares himself for an incoming Mog ship by engulfing one arm in flames and the other in ice. It is unknown who he copied this Legacy from or if he developed it himself. **'Silvas - 'The ability to create and manipulate plant life. Pittacus uses this to grow a flower in a canyon for Parrwyn. It is unknown who he copied this Legacy from of if he developed it himself. **'Morfen - 'The ability to shape shift into any form, may it be beast, person, or imagined being. Pittacus uses this to show Malcolm Goode his power by growing in size. It is unknown who he copied this Legacy from or if he developed it himself. It is stated in [[The Fate of Ten|''The Fate of Ten]] that Pittacus has copied sixty-seven other unknown Legacies which may or may not include Lumen. Book Biographies The Fate of Ten Pittacus Lore only appears in the one chapter of the book about his history with Setrákus Ra. It starts off showing a young version of him with a young Setrákus Ra on the beach, celebrating the two moons. The two are eyeing young Celwe on the shore, dancing. Him and Setrákus Ra talk about why certain Lorics have Legacies while others don't. A few years afterwards, we see (a more grown up) Pittacus and Setrákus become Elders after the previous Garde (Zaniff and Banshevus) died in an invasion on Mogadore. More years later, we see Pittacus running into Setrákus Ra's house to find Celwe (now Setrákus Ra's wife) huddled into a corner after an argument. She then tells him about Ra's project of unnatuarally giving non-Garde Loric Legacies. Pittacus flies there and tries to stop Setrákus Ra, but Ra uses his Dreynen and uses it as an advantage to fight Pittacus. Not long after that, we see Pittacus Lore with Loridas in the Elders' Chamber. The Elders voted Setrákus Ra's execution and Pittacus wanted to be the one to do it. Pittaucs used his Ximic to copy Dreynen and Legacy Transferal, transfer Dreynen to Loridas, and Loridas charged a razor-edged lasso with Dreynen for Setrákus Ra. But the night Pittacus was meant to kill Setrákus, he choked up and banished him instead. A few decades later, Pittacus Lore is wandering around the very same canyon Setrákus Ra held his project in and is approached by Celwe in a Mogadorian ship. She reveals to him that her and Setrákus had been staying on Mogadore and he became their "Great Leader". She then introduces him to her daughter, Parrwyn, and he arranges them a safe place to stay on Lorien. Trivia *Pittacus Lore is also a pseudonym used by the author of the ''The Lorien Legacies''. *Number Four is the considered Pittacus Lore reborn, given the fact that they have both developed Ximic and are very similar in appearance. Category:Loric Category:Garde Category:Elders Category:The Fate of Ten Category:Presumed Dead Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Number Four